There are many types and shapes for drapery tracks on the market and known as part of the prior art. One variety of such draperty tracks constitutes the double track system which finds important use in commercial facilities and institutions. The U.S. patents to Heller et al No. 3,183,546 May 18, 1965 and to G. Klein No. 3,518,806 of June 2, 1970 illustrates examples for double track systems. A problem which arises with such systems and to which each of the foregoing patents are directed concerns the installation of the systems in various architectural arrangements. A need exists and has existed for some time for a drapery rod assembly which is adaptable to the numerous architectural arrangements which may be encountered -- particularly in commercial establishments and institutions.